


Notice Me Already, Nerd

by SarbearOkami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cheren breaks his hand breaking a nose, M/M, bathroom smooching, honestly I was just playing Notice Me Senpai and Wakatoshi and Izumi are my OTP, inspired by that, it's great, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarbearOkami/pseuds/SarbearOkami
Summary: Of all these people he could've developed a crush on, it just had to be the number one most pretentious guy in school. Touya has great experience in winning fights, not so much in winning hearts. Yet somehow he thinks he's going to get that sweet nerd ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notice Me Senpai has been installed on my phone ever since it came out. I don't know why it's taken so long for me to use the tropes for an AU.

It wasn't often that Touya let his guard down and got distracted, but he couldn't help it sometimes. Of course, it really didn't that the cause of said distraction always seemed to hang over him like a bad thought, always showing up at times Touya  _ really _ wished he didn't. Like walking by when he was beating down some punk, for instance. Touya still had the black eye to show for it.

He hated him, he really did. Cheren, the poncy, well-behaved teacher’s pet; the goody-two-shoes girls always seemed to be swooning over despite his piss-poor personality and cold demeanor. An arrogant little twit in his eyes, proud and showy about his achievements to the point it made Touya want to blow spitballs at the back of his head. And yet here he was, just as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as any girl in their school.

He understood where they came from, honestly. Touya had lost count of how many times they had passed each other in the hallway, where he'd find himself lingering on the silky black hair that blew past himself as Cheren briskly walked himself god knows where, probably the library, the dork. Even when he skived off class to go hang out with his friends by the incinerator he could still see him by the front row window, pouring into some textbook, probably looking bored while doing so.

It had gotten to the point where sometimes Touya hid among the library shelves while Cheren studied. The library was indeed a foreign place for him, and he pushed out of his mind the questionability of his behaviour as he peeked between books at the dark haired student. It was honestly something Touya had never done before. Usually he was so confident in his demeanor, yet something about this other teen had him hiding behind a metaphorical tree like a goddamn shoujo character. It was probably the fact he radiated a repelling aura, so cold it almost screamed “do not touch”. And of course, Touya being the rebel he is, was determined to overcome this cold exterior.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and abandoned his hiding place behind the shelves. His legs felt like jelly as he walked up to the other teen. A cold sweat broke out as he came to a stop next to Cheren. He made several attempts to say something, awkwardness increased by his stiff posture.

Cheren noticed Touya in his peripheral and closed his book with a sharp snap. Sliding his glasses off his nose, he turned to face Touya, tucking a lock of black hair behind his ear. Touya wanted to die just then. Cheren’s dark eyes looked him up and down, taking in the scuffy uniform, unruly brown hair and bruised skin.

"Can I help you?” he said. It was clearly more of a demand than an offer, tinged with a hint of irritation. Touya’s temper briefly flared at the insinuation, but was quickly quenched when Cheren sighed and tugged on his tie. He found himself staring at the white expanse of neck that poked out of Cheren’s conservative buttoned-up collar, briefly wondering what it would feel like under his teeth. Touya flushed red at the sudden thought, continuing to have his mouth gape with no words being said. He probably looked like a goldfish, he thought.

Cheren had clearly grown tired as Touya spent another good ten seconds trying to say something. Touya was already a notable figure in the school, and for him to be in a place  _ way  _ out of his element with yet another famous face, they were bound to attract attention. Whispered gossip fell on deaf ears as Cheren gathered his things and promptly exited the library, leaving a still gaping Touya behind to fumble around before straightening himself out. His face was alight with shame as he stared at the empty chair.

\---

“ _ God,  _ that's pathetic.” Hugh said. He was a rather short-tempered kid with a bush of navy blue hair. He took a swig of the cola bottle he held, the hand holding it covered in a bandage, a prize from their most recent tussle with a neighboring school. Touya shoved the other hard, enough for him to spill the rest of the drink onto the dirt. “Hey!”

“Don't talk shit then,” Touya retorted. His cheeks still held a red hue from his earlier embarrassment, failure still thick and heavy in his system. He just had to  _ talk  _ to the goddamn guy, but when it came down to it he closed up like a clam and blubbered like an idiot. Some fucking fearless leader he was, he couldn't even speak his mind to a pretty boy.

Hugh, mourning the loss of his cola, gave Touya a shove back. Touya gave a rather annoyed grunt as he landed sideways into the dirt. “C’mon man, it's just a dumb crush. You've just got shitty taste if it had to be the number one prick in the school.”

Touya picked himself off the ground not even bothering to dust his clothes off. He was most likely going to end up in a fight in the dirt by the end of lunch anyway, no point trying to look some kind of decent. “I swear to God, Hugh…”

“Guys, no need to fight over this.” Their third person spoke up. Nate jokingly referred to himself as ‘the Peacekeeper’, being a moral middle ground for whenever the two hotheads decided to deck it out over something usually petty. Given, the emotional state of one of them warranted a rating higher than ‘petty’, but useless violence was still useless. Better to use that energy in beating down other schools’ delinquents.

The two continued to bicker. Nate brushed back his messy hair, almost as voluptuous as Hugh’s, and proceeded to slam his fists onto both of their heads. He put up a saccharine smile as they both glared at him while rubbing their skulls. “Another time, boys.”

Hugh cursed Nate under his breath, huffing and pacing around while his head throbbed. Touya preferred to sulk on the ground. Nate only sighed as they continued to whine. He looked out over the courtyard. Their usual area gave them a great view of a majority of the school’s open area, yet gave them coverage if they ever needed to duck from teachers and the like. Currently the girls’ basketball team played a game on the courts, boys’ soccer on the field just to the right of them. A scuffle in the distance had him squinting.

“Oh hey, speaking of which, it seems like the little Teacher’s Pet has got himself into some trouble.” Nate stated this as calmly as if he was commenting in the weather. Touya’s head snapped up at the news, scrambling out of his spot like he’d spotted a spider on his lap.

Sure enough, Cheren had gotten himself into a situation. He was surrounded by four guys, all wearing a school uniform that wasn't theirs. It was considering more drab than theirs, Touya noted, and the brown spiked hair of one of the boys set him off.

“Bloody Kanto fuckers,” he swore, stalking his way towards the group. Their largest and most formidable rival school, Kanto students were known for being insufferable and arrogant to the point of narcissistic. Their last encounter had Touya breaking his knuckles on the nose of one of them after they insulted his school. And now they were trying to beat down their most prized student, who also happened to be Touya’s target of fixation. A double mistake if he ever saw one.

Hugh and Nate trailed after him, clearly also irked by the appearance of their enemy. He walked briskly now, almost breaking out into a run. Three versus four wasn't the best odds in his opinion, but he could take two any day. Just the thought of those self-absorbed idiots landing a punch on Cheren before he could had his blood boiling.

Ironically, one Kanto guy decided this was the perfect moment to strike the Unova teen. The sharp smack that resounded made Touya flinch. That was a fucking punch alright. He was surprised that Cheren didn't spin in a circle before blacking out. Instead, he barely stumbled, his face and torso whipping to the side with the force of the punch. His glasses bounced onto the grass with one lens cracked. It still tipped Touya over the edge, and he hissed through his teeth and he broke into a full out run, his friends speeding up as well to try and keep up with him.

The face Cheren made when he recovered almost took his breath away. Touya considered himself to be quite the scary guy, despite his smaller than average stature. What he lacked in height he made up with in strength, and many had made the mistake of underestimating just how furious he could be when he got riled up. Now while Touya would compare his passion to a raging fire, the pure malice that radiated off Cheren reminded him of an arctic ocean, ice cold and pressuring on his chest. If looks could kill, those Kanto students would be bones in the dirt, picked clean by worms.

Touya shuddered as a delightful chill ran down his spine. He was by no means a masochist, but hot damn if he didn't feel at least a little hot at this. Perfectly composed Cheren, now flaring with intimidating murderous intent with an expression sharp enough to cut stone, his perfect pale skin now marred with blood from a cut lip. It was a direct contrast to the straight-A student he was used to seeing. A beast hiding in a harmless costume, like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He wondered just exactly  _ what _ this primal Cheren could do. Okay, he admitted, maybe he was a  _ little _ masochistic.

It only added to his image when Cheren pulled back an arm and prompted thwacked a punch straight into the other boy’s face. A sharp crack let them know that Cheren had just broken a nose. And his own hand apparently, by the way he immediately retracted it and cradled it in his other hand. The Kanto boy stumbled back at the impact, clearly not expecting that kind of punch from a person as lean as Cheren. He staunched the flow of blood from his nose as he barked at the others. They immediately advanced on him, pulling his arms away from his sides and yanking his hair to face the broken-nosed one.

It was at this point they would've started either monologuing or just laid into Cheren, but luckily for Cheren he never had to find out as the dude was sharply struck in the back by a flying tackle. He landed face down into the grass, yelling as his already painful nose was struck again. Touya got off the guy’s back and promptly dragged the one holding Cheren’s injured arm towards himself. He reeled back and gave a decisive headbutt, the sickening crack followed by a blow to the stomach. The Kanto student keeled over, gasping for breath as blood ran down his face. Touya’s allies made short work of the other two, Hugh taking back Cheren’s other arm with an elbow to the face, while Nate resorted to the tasteful and classic knee in the balls.

Touya spat blood onto one of the students. The headbutt would leave an egg-sized bump and bruise to match on his head later, but for now blood dripped down his forehead. He roughly wiped at it as it dripped into his eyes. Hugh hoisted Cheren to his feet while Nate inspected the broken hand. Touya spotted the shattered glasses and swiped them off the grass. He blew a blade of grass off them before handing them to Cheren, who gingerly accepted it and shoved it into his shirt pocket.

“That was one mean punch,” he commented, giving an appreciative whistle. Cheren spared him a glance before going back to cradling his injured hand. He said nothing as he turned towards the school and began walking. Touya hurried after him, any trace of anxiety he had before now gone as he followed the other teen. “Hey! Wait up! You going to the nurse or what?”

Cheren huffed and turned to face Touya. The eyes were just as calculating before, yet held a softer quality to them. He flexed his fingers. “It's probably fine.”

Touya was dumbfounded at this. Apparently Cheren could be book smart, but was daft as a doornail when it came to other things. He inhaled sharply and grabbed Cheren’s arm. “No it's not, you dumbass. You definitely just broke some fingers, and your face is a mess.”

Ignoring Cheren’s protests he dragged him through school hallways until he found a restroom, oblivious to the concerned whispers of his fellow students. He threw open the door and pulled Cheren towards a sink. Yanking out a large amount of paper towel from the dispenser, he ran it under cold water till it was drenched. He wrung it out and started wiping the blood off Cheren’s face. The other seemed confused. “What? You never taken care of a busted lip before?”

Cheren cleared his throat dismissively. Trying to ignore the subject it seemed. Touya pulled Cheren’s hand up to hold the towel wad while he held the other hand and inspected the damage. Purple had already begun to bloom over his knuckles, and the slightly misaligned fingers were obvious to him, someone who this happened to on occasion. It wasn't  something he himself could fix; for now the Nurse’s office would be the best place. He took the wad off Cheren and threw it into the bin.

“Why did you do that?” The question was sudden enough to cause Touya to fault. Of all the times he could've talked about this it had to be in a school bathroom. Touya looked at Cheren to find him genuinely puzzled, like Touya needed some genuine reason for caring about his wellbeing besides being a student at the same school as him. Which, of course, he did, but Touya couldn't disclose this to him. Not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. He felt the anxiety from before beginning to rise again, jamming his jaw as he tried to say something, anything.

“I-I uh… I just- uh…” Touya stumbled over his words. Cheren’s mouth twitched into a small smile as the brunet continued to stutter. He admitted that Touya was quite cute underneath all the blatant male bravado he put up. He knew better that to underestimate him though.

Touya took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was the only time, he realised. After this, Cheren would go to the Nurse’s office and then continue to ignore him forever. He needed to do this right here, right now, before the opportunity floated by. It was not the most romantic place to make a confession, but it would have to do given the circumstances. “I-I… Um… I kind of… l-like you? I guess?”

Cheren’s expression shifted immediately. This was the thing he least expected, but it's not the worst thing that could’ve happened. An awkward silence fell between them as Cheren allowed this to process in his mind. He thought back to the awkward encounter at the library, noting how Touya’s posture was almost the same. All of a sudden, a chuckle rose in his throat that he he couldn't contain. It bubbled up in his throat till it spilled out and echoed off the bathroom walls. Cheren thought himself truly dumb at that moment, having not been able to read the signs at the time.

“What? You think it's funny?! You really are an ass!” Touya was bright red in embarrassment as Cheren continued to laugh. Cheren was able to compose himself before Touya decided to start hitting him.

“I'm not laughing at  _ you _ , I'm laughing at my own obliviousness. Touya Black,  _ the _ delinquent boss, has a crush on  _ me _ , and I didn't even realise it.” Laughter tears streaked down Cheren’s face and he absentmindedly wiped them. He sniffed. “God it really does sound like something out of a teen novel though. ‘ _ Bad boy falls for the goody-two-shoes’. _ ”

Touya puffed his cheeks. The bastard  _ was _ making fun of him. He snorted and made to leave. “Fine, go choke on something then. I'm leaving.”

His arm was grabbed before he could take a single step and he huffed in exasperation. Turning back to Cheren, he saw that he looked rather contemplative. He was deciding something, Touya has seen that face many times before, usually through the window during test days when Touya skipped out on class. He watched as Cheren’s jaw set, the sign that he had decided, and barely had time to react before the black haired teen grabbed him by the shoulder and planted a kiss straight onto his mouth. It tasted like blood, unsurprisingly, and Touya had only just begun to process what happened when Cheren pulled away. The latter licked his lips appreciatively.

“...Oh.” It was all Touya could manage, completely stunned by Cheren’s forwardness. Cheren seemed rather pleased by his action.

“I've actually never done that, so I guess that's two of us, right?” he confessed. To Cheren, the master of avoiding contact, what he had just done was nigh impossible. And he loved every moment of it, breaking his own self-imposed rules. A simple kiss had his heart going and skin flushing. On impulse, he did it again, this time with Touya expecting it and it became a rather messy and inexperienced affair, all teeth and tongue as they tried their best to form some kind of coherent technique. Cheren’s blood raced again. Oh, how his image would be ruined if he was caught smooching the school’s most dangerous student in a  _ bathroom _ of all places. The risk only added to the thrill, and Cheren felt himself quickly becoming hooked on it.


End file.
